pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Walkthrough/Part 10
Cipher Key Lair Zook will challenge you when you arrive there again. Only this time, you have your Snag Machine back! |} Zook will storm off, wanting nothing to do with Cipher anymore. Good riddance. A long chapter to a very over-written book. Head up towards the building. Two s charge at you and block you. Try to sneak by. They'll see the Snag Machine and recognize that you were once on TV. Say yes to his question. Just as he's about to punch your lights out, who should show up? None other than Gonzap and Wakin from Team Snagem. Wakin orders his to put the guards to sleep. Enter the building. Go straight up and into the room. On the left side of the room is a chest containing three s. Go left and up to find an item chest containing two s. Go down the stairs. Right as you land down there, you are attacked. After you beat her, go around the corner of the room to find . Head back up the stairs. From there, head straight south until you reach another area with stairs. Before you can take them, a attacks. Take the stairs up. Push the box up one tile to get a . Go down, and up again, and push the box to the right. Go up and get the . Go back to the entrance. Go right and you will be attacked yet again. Keep going right, and head up. You will be attacked again. Now, from now on, most trainers (with some exceptions) will use more than one Shadow Pokémon. Snag both of them. Take the stairs up. You'll find a Healing Machine. Come back here and use it often. Go left and down. Push the box down one tile. Go left and up towards the staircase. You'll be ambushed. |} Grab the before you head up. Go up the staircase. Quickly go back down and push the box to the right. Head down the nearby stairs. You'll be attacked. Grab the items in the chests. One has a , and the other has three s. Go back up the stairs. Go back to the other staircase where you caught Shadow . Head upstairs. Up here, you'll see two doors: one with a Moon and another with a Sun. You’ll need to open both of them by moving crates of Poké Food onto respective tiles on the floor. Do the Moon door first. Go around the bottom of the room, going clockwise. You'll see the Sun tile. Push the crate up and onto the Moon tile. Now, the Sun door. Go through the now-opened Moon door and grab the . Go up and around, still going clockwise, until you see the other crate. Grab the other item chest too, containing three s. Go and push the crate onto the Sun tile. Go over to the stairs going up, in the now-opened Sun door. You will once again be attacked. This also has two Shadow Pokémon that you'll want to Snag. Once up the stairs, go right. Get the two s from the chest. Go left and it'll be another ambush. Keep going left, and up and right, through the door. Talk to the two workers in there, if you want. Neither will battle you. Take the upper door. Grab the immediately below you. Go up and you'll be once again, forced to battle. After this, keep going right to be attacked again! |} Before you head up the stairs, go into the room with the . He'll battle you. You'll see an sparkling on the table. Before you take it, you are attacked again. Remember Snidle from the S.S. Libra? The guy throwing out all the statistics? This is the other guy that you didn't battle. Grab the after you beat Snidle. Now head upstairs to the roof. Battle the first big you see. Now, go battle the other big . He's blocking your way to the stairway. He's got two Shadow Pokémon that will shortly be yours. |} After this, go up the stairs to the platform. Walk past the Cipher R&D to grab the item in the upper right corner—the very powerful . Talk to the Cipher R&D you passed. He'll battle you. Now, you have access to the Control Panel. Use the System Lever. You just raised the voltage too high. Now the Lair is going to short-circuit. The place will shake with every few steps you take. When you finally make it downstairs, Smarton will be mad and battle you. He's the that you did face on the S.S. Libra. |} After beating him and Snagging his Shadow (and after healing and saving), head into the door that Smarton came out of. Inside is Gorigan's office. He's hopping mad that you wiped out all of the Cipher members. He decides that he has to be the one to deal with you. Ready for number three? He has Shadow and . Be sure to Snag them both. Gorigan will get mad again when you beat him. He threatens to destroy the Cipher Key Lair. Mr. Verich suddenly appears on the big screen and tells Gorigan to accept defeat. Verich reveals that he is in fact the Grand Master of Cipher, Greevil, and the main antagonist of the game. He says his plan is unharmed and that their master weapon, Shadow Lugia—codenamed XD001, is complete. He dares you to come to Citadark Isle, off the coast of Gateon Port, but it's surrounded by cruel waves and thick clouds. No one can reach it…unless you have the right transportation method. Gorigan tells you about XD001 being the one who dropped the S.S. Libra in the middle of the desert. He says that Citadark Isle will be crawling with the Shadow Pokémon that Gorigan himself made. Gorigan will run off. On Gorigan's desk is the , which will be automatically added to your P★DA. Now you can see a sneak peak of what's in store at Citadark Isle. Exit the Cipher Key Lair. As you head down the stairs past the Healing Machine, someone shouts that they've been robbed! As you exit, the will shout for them to give it back. Talk to him and you'll find out that a Shadow Pokémon was stolen, by two men, one with hair like a mohawk, and the other with hair like a ball. Must be Folly and Trudly, and Miror B. Talk to the Worker in the room and you'll find out it was a Shadow that was stolen. Go back left and down the stairs and you can find on the conveyor belt. Head back up and exit Cipher Key Lair and go to Kaminko's House to battle Chobin one more time. Kaminko's House Once you get there, Chobin will e-mail you, even though you're standing right in front of him. He then realizes we're standing right in front of him. He actually recognizes it's you this time, not some burglar. He will battle you. Go inside after beating him. There are a few items you can now pick up. Go into Dr. Kaminko's office and you can find in the bookshelf. Go to the right room by the stairs and you can find in that bookshelf. These two Battle CDs give you access to (49) and (50). Go downstairs and you'll be in the room with the colored hooks. Navigate them, and you can find s 11 and 29 by navigating the hooks again. There will also be more entries for Jovi's random diary. If you go down the elevator from Dr. Kaminko's room, you can also find 23. You may also notice the Robo Kyogre is not there. Now exit and head for Gateon Port. Gateon Port How does one get to Citadark Isle? Go to the Parts Shop and talk to Perr. He says Makan has finished the Robo Kyogre. Talk to Makan and he'll tell you that you can use the Robo Kyogre. Before you go to Citadark Isle, Professor Krane sends you an e-mail. Haven't heard from him for a while. Let's go back to the Pokémon HQ Lab. Pokémon HQ Lab Go to Krane's office. He says he has something for you. He opens the secret staircase and leads you down. Go down the stairs. He gives you the ! Now we can head over to Citadark Isle. But first, you can battle Aferd again. Now, go back over to Gateon Port. Gateon Port Go over to the Robo Kyogre and ride it to Citadark Isle. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon XD